Hola, Mi Dulce Corazon
by Ninfa07
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke es un chico rico, torpe y bastante rarito, que ha vivido toda su vida bajo la sombra protectora de su madre. Haruno Sakura es una chica introvertida y violenta a la que todos evitan. AU


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, para mi pesar yo no los e creado si no Masashi Kishimoto mi mangaka favorito.

**SUMMARY: **Uchiha Sasuke es un chico rico, torpe y bastante rarito, que ha vivido toda su vida bajo la sombra protectora de su madre. Haruno Sakura es una chica introvertida y violenta a la que todos evitan.

**ADVERTENCIA:** AU. Universo Alterno. Personajes Occ. Y varios de mis personajes que salen en mi fanfic "HERMANOS".

Bueno, espero que les guste es uno de mis doramas favoritos, aunque esta basado en el Dorama no es igual.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Cap.-1 Dan Go**

Las filas de sirvientes en el pasillo de la salida de su casa le parecía tan largo, su madre estaba totalmente enganchada a su brazo. Dos pasos de tras, una pelinegra con el ceño fruncido los seguía, seguida por un pelinegro con expresión aburrida que caminaba a paso lento. Se detuvo a tan solo un paso para salir de la casa.

Sasu chan! Por favor no te vayas! – suplico con desesperación mientras la pelinegra la trataba de separar del chico. El pelinegro que llego después de ella miro la escena con burla.- Sasu chan, tu eres el único que le puede dar el ejemplo a Ita chan para que recapacite y deje aquella chica.- suplico la mujer soltándolo mirándolo directo a las gafas, donde detrás se escondían unos enigmáticos ojos negros.

¡¿Ejemplo de que? – espeto el pelinegro con molestia. – entiende madre, yo amo a mi novia, y ya déjalo ir, el debe de salir, lo consientes demasiado, perdón, rectifico, consientes a todo el que entra en esta casa! – grito, una de las sirvientas tocio y la mujer pelinegra se exalto yendo hasta ella.

¡¿Te encuentras bien shizune chan? – pregunto alarmada, la sirvienta asintió tranquilizándola con una sonrisa. El pelinegro rodo los ojos. La pelinegra menor apretó los labios intentando no soltar una carcajada por las acciones de su madre. El de gafas suspiro, se acomodo la camisa y aliso su manga, levanto la cabeza con soberbia y prepotencia, así fue aprovechando la distracción de su madre para llegar hasta la salida listo para subir al coche que lo llevaría al aeropuerto, se dio la vuelta y haciendo una reverencia anuncio.

Me voy – las palabras hicieron despertar a la mujer, que al oírlo corrió hasta el abrazándolo por el brazo. La cara del chico se deformo.

Madre… - susurro con desilusión, la mujer saco una bolsa de mano detrás de ella y sonrió.

Voy contigo! – exclamo sonriendo entrando al auto. El chico de gafas y de peinado de casco volteo a ver a los dos chicos que le miraban con compasión.

Madre, que pasa con Ushio chan y aniki? – pregunto. Ambos pelinegros le miraron ofendidos.

No te preocupes por nosotros, para eso esta Kakashi, además soy mayor de edad, soy capaz de cuidarme por mi mismo, Hmp – comento el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y entrando a la casa. El de gafas le saco la lengua en una muestra muy infantil, haciendo reír a la pelinegra. La mujer la miro detenidamente.

Tienes razón Sasuke chan, Ushio chan, vamos a acompañar a Sasu chan, anda, ve por tus cosas, que regresaremos pronto.- comento sonriendo, ambos fruncieron el ceño.

**Así es estas es mi familia, soy Uchiha Sasuke. Por que mi padre murió aun cuando yo y mis hermanos éramos muy jóvenes mi madre se dedico a tiempo completo a nosotros. Nunca volvió a casarse y nos sobre protegió ante todo, por esa razón mi hermano mayor Itachi -el que se acaba de retirar- me convenció que yo aun estaba a tiempo de escapar de las manos de mi madre-el había dicho garras- así que decidí estudiar en la universidad de corea, para poder independizarme, pero lo único que conseguí fue llevarme a mi madre y a mi pequeña hermana. Si, esa chica que me esta viendo como si quisiera matarme, es mi linda hermana pequeña. Ellos fueron mi todo desde que naci.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Caminaba con la mirada baja con una mochila en su espalda y su maleta arrastrando, su madre había venido con el después de todo. Los sentó a el y a su hermana junto aun anciano.

Quédense aquí, voy a facturar – les aviso con una sonrisa enorme. El pelinegro hizo un mohín.

Nunca voy a facturar yo mismo – farfullo, la pelinegra a su lado soltó un bufido aburrida, la mayor suspiro.

Oh, Sasuke chan, te prometo que cuando termines tus estudios podrás facturar tu solo – le beso la frente a sus dos hijos y se marcho de ahí.

Mentirosa… - pensó con molestia, volteo a ver a la pelinegra a su lado que miraba con interés una gran multitud de gente.

¿Que será lo que pasa ahí niisan? – pregunto volteándolo a ver, el se encogió de hombros.

No se, tal vez sea una famosa estrella de televisión – comento asintiendo con una mano en su barbilla, a la pelinegra se le iluminaron los ojos.

¡Ahora regreso! – sin mas salió corriendo, el bufo y abrazo su mochila.

Oye muchacho, ¿en este restaurante no hay mesas? – pregunto el anciano a su lado, el le miro confundido.

Señor, aquí es un aeropuerto – le corrigió, el le miro con el ceño fruncido.

¡¿Que aquí comen puercos? ¡Me estas diciendo puerco? – pregunto alzando su bastón, el se asusto.

¡No señor! – grito un poco mas fuerte.

Entonces, ¿tu eres el mesero? – pregunto, el pelinegro negó rápidamente – ya me lo imaginaba, estas uniformado, quiero un caldo de pollo – pidió, el pelinegro negó.

No señor, aquí es un aeropuerto no un restaurante – le corrigió alzando un poco mas la voz.

Oh, gracias muchacho, pero… ¿por que no me lo dijiste desde el principio? – pregunto levantándose.

Se lo dije… - susurro mirando al anciano irse, suspiro nuevamente, abrazo mas fuerte su mochila - Tu eres mi secreto, si mama se hubiera dado cuenta que te traje me aria traerme a los noventainueve mas como tu, ah, pero tu eres mi favorito – pensó con una sonrisa abrazando la mochila con fuerza.- desde que papa murió todos me sobreprotegen, nunca me dejaron hacer nada en realidad, y yo no se hacer nada. Y ahora que mi hermano renuncio a la herencia de las empresas Uchiha, me cuidan de mas. Por esa razón me he cambiado a la universidad de corea, konoha, así seré libre! – pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Como cambias dentro de mí. En este hermoso momento. Por eso, he rezado al cielo durante 500 años. Rezado por nuestro destino en la tierra. El cielo me destino ser un árbol, las raíces al lado de la carretera por la que tú caminaras. A la luz del sol, las flores se abren. Cada flor, la esperanza de mis pasadas vidas.

Que hermosa voz… - susurro el pelinegro, lentamente y sin ser muy obvio trato de voltear la cabeza hacia la persona, pero si no girara la cabeza mas solo podría ver el libro que ella traía en manos.

Mientras te acercas escucha con cuidado, estos temblorosos pétalos son el fervor de mi ilusión. Mientras por fin caminas a mi lado con indiferencia… tras de ti caen. Amigo, esos no son pétalos de flores… es mi marchito corazón.- apretó los puños armándose de valor y cuando estuvo apunto de voltear su madre le llamo.

Sasu chan, ya esta, ¡¿donde esta tu hermana? – pregunto exaltada mirando a todas partes mientras le entregaba su boleto, el abrió los ojos enormemente, cuando escucho aquella voz se había olvidado totalmente de todo, su madre le tomo la mano y lo jalo, justo por un lado en donde podría ver la cara de la chica, pero para su mala suerte esta le daba el libro a un anciano y no le pudo ver la cara, solo una extraña cabellera rosada. Y para rematar alguien choco con el, haciendo que casi tirara el boletó, suspiro y lo apretó mas, no lo podía perder, era su boletó hacia la libertad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se levanto dedicándole una sonrisa a aquel hombre que le había pedido que le leyera un poema que a su difunta esposa le gustaba, ella con mucho gusto acepto. Se despidió, tomo su maleta y se detuvo a dos pasos, un boletó estaba tirado en el suelo, lo tomo entre sus manos.

Quien puede ser tan estúpido como para perder su boleto! – murmuro con molestia mientras leía el contenido del boleto – Sasuke Uchiha… - susurro para luego empezar a caminar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Miro a los lados, su hermana no aparecía por ningún lado, suspiro al ver lo desesperada que estaba su madre, de pronto la pequeña pelinegra fue hasta ellos corriendo con el rostro completamente rojo. Su madre la abrazo.

¡¿Donde te has metido pequeña? – pregunto preocupada, ella respiro agitadamente.

Me perdí y no los vi, gomen okasan – susurro haciendo un mohín, su madre le beso la frente.

Lo importante es que estas bien – le dijo tomándola de la mano, para voltearse a donde se encontraba el pelinegro.- cariño, ¿tu boleto? – pregunto, el le dio la tarjetilla, ella la abrió pero no encontró lo que esperaba ver.- cariño, ¿perdiste tu boleto? – inquirió mirándolo con el ceño fruncido – ¡¿donde lo perdiste? – inquirió histérica con el ceño fruncido. El miro vacilante a todos lados.

Bajo el árbol de cerezos – contesto sin saber que decir, su madre le miro confundida.

¡¿Que?. Aquí… - no termino ya que fue interrumpida por la voz de una mujer en el alta voz, el pelinegro suspiro aliviado, lo salvo de la mirada asesina de su madre.

PASAJERO DE TOKYO DEL VUELO C17959 CON DESTINO A COREA, SASUKE UCHIHA SU TARJETA DE EMBARQUE ESTA EN ATENCIÓN AL CLIENTE, POR FAVOR PASE A RECOGERLA.

Niisan como pudiste perder tu boleto – le recrimino la pelinegra con burla. El pelinegro frunció el ceño.

Es que me distraje con la voz de un árbol – farfullo, ambas le miraron confundidas, su madre le toco la frente.

No te estarás enfermando cariño, tal vez por este viaje tan repentino, debe ser por eso – razono – es por eso, vámonos – tomo la mano de sus dos hijos dispuesta a salir del aeropuerto pero ninguno se movió, volteo hacia ellos, estos tenían una mirada de reproche.

Vamos por su boleto – sentencio la pelinegra menor tomando las manos de su madre y su hermano.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡¿Estúpido? – grito la pelinegra mayor indignada.- ¡¿por que esta nota esta pegada aquí? – inquirió la mujer rabiosa.

La señorita que lo trajo aquí fue lo que le escribió, discúlpeme, no me di cuenta de lo que había escrito – intento excusarse la encargada.

No se preocupe – comento el pelinegro haciendo a su madre hacia atrás – mama, estas llamando la atención – le recrimino mirando a los lados.

Pero esa chica te insulto Sasu chan! – exclamo con molestia, el pelinegro la tomo por los hombros.

Tranquila, por que mi mama arregla mis problemas es por eso que la gente me cree un estúpido – reclamo, ella bajo la cabeza.

Esta bien, pero prométeme que nadie mas te llamara estúpido – le pidió, el asintió.

¡A un Uchiha no le llaman estúpido! – exclamo con una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suspiro mirando la gran fila avanzar, por fin después de una hora llego al principio para pedir su matricula, el hombre delante de el estaba ocupado escribiendo con rapidez, se sintió raro, todo eso era nuevo para el y podía asegurar que sus manos sudaban, el hombre alzo la vista.

¿Nombre? – pregunto, el asintió.

Sasu…. – no termino por que su madre se adelanto.

Dan Go – contesto por el, el hombre empezó a buscar.

Estudiante, Dan Go bienvenido a nuestra universidad, ahora puedes pagar la matricula – le indico entregando una hoja, su madre la tomo y salió de ahí con el detrás llegando a donde su hermana los esperaba.

Madre, ¡¿por que me has llamado Dan Go? – inquirió casi gritando, su hermana se tapo la boca intentando que sus carcajadas no se oyeran, pero fue inútil, soltó una sonora carcajada llamando la atención de todos.

Sssst – le callo su madre, ella se tapo la boca y se dio la vuelta cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

¡Madre! – reclamo nuevamente.

Nuestra familia es rica. ¿y si la gente lo descubre y te hace algo? – pregunto con preocupación.

Pero…

Sin peros Sasuke chan, además que querías pasar de incognito, ¿no es así? – pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante.

Si, pero…

Pero nada cariño, eres el heredero de la familia y el único que puede ver por Ushio chan cuando yo algún día falte, así que te quedas con ese nombre – recrimino, el asintió frunció el ceño.

Pero también esta aniki – le reclamo, ella suspiro.

Ya no le tengo tanta confianza después de lo que hizo por esa chica tan vulgar – le espeto, el pelinegro la miro molesto.

Mama, no te expreses así de alguien que ni siquiera conoces – le espeto, ella gruño.

Y el tampoco la conoce, solo sabe su nombre, estoy casi segura que le quiere quitar toda su fortuna, pero gracias a dios que mi Itachi kun no es tonto y renuncio, en unos pocos días va a ver que esa chica lo deja por otro con mas dinero – comento asintiendo varias veces, Sasuke suspiro y Ushio bufo.

Mama, ¿por que Dan Go? – pregunto la pelinegra con curiosidad, además que quería cambiarle el tema.

Por dango, dango, dando, dango, dango, una gran familia son – canturreo la mujer con una gran sonrisa en su boca, el mayor gruño.

Mama, ya te dije que ya supere eso… - murmuro con un puchero, su madre rio y su hermana sonrió.

Ya, por eso traes uno de tus noventainueve en tu mochila – se burlo de el, Sasuke Uchiha frunció el ceño haciendo notar su enfado al ver como a su madre se le iluminaban los ojos, el comenzó a caminar al igual que su madre y su hermana.

Oh, si traes a uno traes a los noventainueve dangos Sasuke chan, así que te los traeré y… - se callo al ver como su hijo chocaba con una pelinegra ojiperla con una aspecto angelical.- oh, oh, oh – susurro mirando a ambos jóvenes, estaban recogiendo las hojas que a la chica se le habían caído por chocar con el, sonrió mas cuando las manos de ambos se encontraron. El Uchiha sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriendo todo su cuerpo, era una nueva sensación que no había experimentado nunca, se sentía nervioso.

_Lo siento _– se disculpo ella hablando su idioma natal, coreano, el pelinegro se le quedo mirando anonadado, ella le sonrió dulcemente y el se espabilo.

Lo siento, lo siento. En verdad lo siento – se disculpo en su idioma, el japonés.

No hay problema – le contesto hablando japonés.

Oh, sabes japonés, me alegra no soy muy bueno con el coreano – comento mintiendo, el hablaba mas de diez idiomas, pero no se lo iba a decir, había adoptado su estado de chico pobre.

Bueno, espero ayudarte – comento levantando del suelo las hojas que se le cayeron.- ¿eres nuevo estudiante? – pregunto curiosa, el negó.

No me he cambiado – contesto sonriendo.

Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, ¿cual es tu nombre? – pregunto, el iba a contestar pero su mama se adelanto.

Dan Go - la voz de la matriarca Uchiha se hizo resonar, la chica le miro interrogante – soy la madre de Dan Go – le comento, ella sonrió.

Juraría que era su hermana – comento, ella se ruborizo y una pelinegra se poso delante con la cara de pocos amigos.

Yo soy su hermanita pequeña – espeto con el ceño levemente – Sasuke nii es el hermano que mas quiero – comento abrazándolo del brazo, el pelinegro sonrió nervioso.

Mucho gusto Ushio chan – le sonrió y miro al pelinegro - ya has elegido algún club? – inquirió mirándolo detenidamente, su hermana sintió que su hermano se ponía tenso.

Un club? – pregunto.

Si, los del club de baile te damos la bienvenida – estiro la mano, el la miro pero no la entrelazo. Ella bajo la mirada.

¿El club de baile? – pregunto con pena, ella asintió.

Si, ¿sabes bailar? – pregunto sonriendo.

Eh… pues… - no sabia que decir, miro a su hermanita aun en su brazo y a su madre, una le miraba reprobatoriamente y la otra con ánimos, suspiro.

Bueno si no sabes bailar no importa, de todos modos te esperamos – sonrió, hizo una reverencia y se retiro.

Niisan, esa chica no me agrada, es demasiado dulce – murmuro la Uchiha, el le miro sorprendido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos chicos estaban en un escritorio leyendo mangas, apenas y se podían mantener despiertos cuando la puerta fue abierta. No se inmutaron para nada, ni siquiera se movieron, el pelinegro de coleta se dejo caer en el escritorio mientas el regordete comía papas casi cayendo de sueño, pero aun así seguía metiendo de montones en montones a su boca. Al sentirse observados ambos alzaron la mirada encontrándose con un pelinegro de corte de hongo, una camisa de manga larga-por el frio que hacia ese año- fajada, un pantalón color crema y una corbata de moño azul, el pelinegro le miro con aburrimiento.

Debes ser un estudiante recién llegado – comento con aburrimiento.- eres de Japón ¿no? – pregunto el chico, el pelinegro asintió.

Nosotros también – comento el de las papas - Soy Choji Akimichi, y el es Shikamaru Nara – se presento el regordete, las dos mujeres que venían con el pelinegro le miraron un poco asqueadas.- ¿como te llamas? – pregunto el regordete, el se aclaro la garganta bajando la mirada.

Dan Go – contesto, hubo silencio y luego alzo la mirada encontrándose con las mismas expresiones que antes.

Oyeron, se llama Dan Go, Dan Go, Dan Go – repitió la pelinegra mayor su hija rio.

Ya sabemos, Dan Go – le contesto el de coleta, ella asintió.

Si hermana mayor, ya sabemos – comento el pelicafe regordete, la mujer se sonrojo.

Ah, pero que simpático chico, pero no soy la hermana de Dan Go, soy su madre – comento apenada, ellos asintieron.

Oh, es que no parece su madre – comento el regordete mientras comía papas, la mujer se empezó a dar aire con su mano.

Hay, que encantador – comento apenada, luego miro todo el lugar, eran un pequeño apartamento, con tres camas, dos literas de dos pisos y una sola, la mujer abrió los ojos horrorizada.- pero ¿como pueden poner a tres personas en un lugar tan pequeño? – se quejo con preocupación, se acerco a la cama individual - Mira estas sabanas! Son de algodón, no de terciopelo como en casa! – comento tocando la sabana - ¿Qué tal si Dan Go es alérgico? – pregunto escandalizada.

¿Ustedes son muy ricos? – pregunto el regordete. El pelinegro se puso nervioso esperando que su madre se callara y no lo delatara.

No! – contesto con nerviosismo.

Pero tu madre… - el de coleta fue interrumpido por la pelinegra menor.

Ella tiene la enfermedad de "la alucinación de la riqueza" – comento tomando a su madre por los hombros, ella le miro confundida.

¿Alucinación de la riqueza? – pregunto el chico de aspecto aburrido.

Si, debes de ser, muy, pero muy pobre, súper, súper pobre y empiezas a imaginar que eres rico – explico nervioso, esperando que le creyeran.

No estoy enferma! – reclamo la mujer, su hija la miro severamente.

Si lo estas! – contradijo.- ¿Por qué si no como ibas a imaginar que tenemos dinero, si somos extremadamente pobres? – inquirió, su madre entendió.

Oh, si es verdad… - murmuro la mujer apenada.

Ah, que pena, yo también soy pobre, pero tu familia es mas pobre por contraer un enfermedad así – comento el regordete sacando otra bolsa de papas.

Que problemática es tu vida – y se dejo caer contra el escritorio.

Muy problemática – comento el pelinegro, luego miro a su madre – oye okasan, ya es hora que te vayas – le indico, ella hizo un mohín – eso no funcionara okasan, dijiste que después de matricularme te irías ¿no imouto? – pregunto a su hermanita que asintió.

Esta bien… - susurro la mujer – con permiso – anuncio, pero no se movió – de verdad me voy… - murmuro, su hijo asintió despidiéndose con la mano.- me voy – anuncio de nuevo, pero esta vez la Uchiha menor la empujo hacia la salida.

Adiós niisan! – se despidió, cuando salieron ambas el Uchiha suspiro.

Hola, hola – saludo a ambos chicos con la mano, ellos lo saludaron y la puerta fue tocada.

Yo me encargo – comento el regordete levantándose abriendo la puerta encontrándose con ambas pelinegras – si, ya sabemos, ya se va – comento el pelicafe cerrando la puerta poco a poco, la mujer miro a su hijo suplicante, este hizo un mohín dándose la vuelta.

Hmp – y la puerta fue cerrada por completo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las dos pelinegras salieron del edificio, una molesta y la otra cansada, la mayor paro un taxi e hizo que su hija entrara con ella, la menor suspiro al saber que pronto llegaría a casa, pero entonces su madre dio la orden de llevarlas a un hotel.

Mama… - le reclamo, ella murmuraba cosas por lo bajo – mama – la llamo de nuevo.

¿intentan echarme? No voy a ir a ningún lado! – exclamo, la pelinegra suspiro.

Itachi nii se la debe estar pasando de maravilla… - susurro con un puchero y los ojos llorosos – quiero ir a casa! – exclamo a todo pulmón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en su cama listo para dormir, el tenia la individual, mientras que en las literas estaban los otros dos chicos, el regordete arriba y el perezoso abajo, los dos lo miraban, el saco de su mochila un dango color rojo. Los dos chicos le miraron extrañados.

Un dango gigante – comento el regordete con cara hambrienta.

¿Te gusta eso? – pregunto el de coleta.

Si… me lo regalo mi padre cuando era pequeño… - comento abrazándolo.

¿Y tu papa? – pregunto Choji, el suspiro.

Murió cuando yo era muy pequeño… - contesto.

Lo siento – se disculpo el de huesos anchos, el pelinegro negó.

¿Como es la escuela konoha? – pregunto, el Nara suspiro.

La universidad konoha es una de las universidades publicas con mas renombre – contesto quedándose dormido.

Si no mírame - comento el chico pelicafe.

¿Qué quieres que mire? Tu solo quieres encontrar chicas guapas… - ambos se quedaron dormidos.

¿Chicas guapas? – pensó el pelinegro recordando a la chica pelinegra ojiperla.- yo conocí a… - no termino por que los ronquidos de sus compañeros lo interrumpieron, suspiro recostándose – solo… sin okasan, sin Itachi o Ushio, sin Kakashi y sin guarda espaldas…con compañeros de clases y chicas guapas…estoy tan nervioso por maña – miro a su dango – dejare atrás a Sasuke Uchiha, ahora soy Dan Go – sonrió abrazando fuerte su dango rojo.- mi vida empieza ahora! – exclamo jugueteando con su dango, se quito los lentes y se hizo hacia atrás golpeándose con la cabecera de la cama, quedándose dormido mas rápido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era de mañana, los dos chicos se estaban arreglando mientras que Go aun estaba dormido, Shikamaru suspiro acercándose a el moviéndolo, pero no hizo caso, le hizo una señal a Choji y el asintió subiéndose arriba de el aplastándolo. Al instante el chico despertó al no poder llenar a sus pulmones de aire, empezó a golpear a Choji para que se levantara de el, este así lo hizo. Sasuke respiraba agitado cuando se calmo se levanto extendiendo los brazos.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto con aburrimiento el pelinegro de coleta.

Vístanme – ordeno, los dos chicos le miraron confundidos.

¿Bromeas?. No somos tus sirvientes, ¿Por qué íbamos a vestirte? – le reclamo el regordete, el pelinegro abrió un ojo ya que estaban cerrados.

Cierto, pensé que aun estaba en Tokio y era el joven amo al que los sirvientes vestían… - pensó con nerviosismo, volteo a verlos.

Que esperas, levántate o llegaremos tarde! – le reclamo el de coleta, el asintió.

Ya es tarde! – exclamo el pelicafe saliendo de ahí con el pelinegro detrás.

Espérenme! – exclamo Dan levantándose rápido.

Se vistió lo mas rápido que pudo y salió corriendo hacia su primera clase, entonces paro, se le habían olvidado sus gafas, regreso su recorrido y las tomo de su mesa de noche, se las coloco apresurado, casi se saca un ojo pero su cometido fue logrado. Corrió de nuevo al salón de clases en donde ya estaban todos.

Hola a todos – saludo, en seguida los varones se levantaron con rapidez, excepto Shikamaru y Choji que se quedaron ahí con varias chicas.- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el pelinegro.

Vienen tres bellezas – contesto, el le miro confundido, Choji se levanto y lo jalo.

Vamos – le dijo arrastrándolo tras la multitud de chicos, se paro de puntas y pudo observar a tres chicas, una pelicafe de dos chonguitos de ojos chocolate, vestida con una blusa de tirantes negra y un pantalón del mismo color pegado a su figura, y unos zapatos de tacón altos, con un simple collar de una mariposa. Una chica rubia de ojos azules, con un vestido rosa hasta arriba de la rodilla, ajustado del busto, ella tenia unas arracadas y una gargantilla, y unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja. Entre ellas dos venia un pelinegra ojiperla de vestido crema que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y un sweater blanco, un collar en una espiral naranja, muy sencillo y unos aretes de botón, unos zapatos de piso color plateado y una bolsa de mano, era Hinata Hyuuga, la chica que lo había ayudado.

Hyuuga… - susurro, Choji le miro.

¿Conoces a Hinata Hyuuga? – pregunto, el negó con la cabeza.

No – contesto alterado - ¿Quiénes dices que son? – pregunto.

Son las tres bellezas de konoha, Tenten ama – miro a la pelicafe de chonguitos – Ino Yamanaka – la rubia de coleta alta – y Hinata Hyuuga, si son las tres bellezas mas inteligentes de nuestra universidad, todos se vuelven loco por ellas, sobre todo por Hinata Hyuuga, no solo es elegante y guapa, además tiene una gran personalidad, ¡y es la hija del director!, ¡la mayoría de la gente la adoran! – comento sacando una bolsa de papas, la ojiperla miro a su dirección y el se atraganto.- ¡mhghe esshta mirrrandosh! – hablo con la boca llena.

Es tan linda… se ve tan tierna, tan indefensa, parece un ángel… solo… solo...? ella no será la chica del aeropuerto? – se pregunto mentalmente mirando a la pelinegra ojiperla con detenimiento, sintió su corazón acelerar, pareciese que se le fuese a salir del pecho, entonces oyó la campana, miro a su alrededor y ya no había nadie todos estaban dentro, entro dentro y se sentó en uno de los asientos disponibles, había dos, en medio de dos personas, en el que se sentó el y el de enfrente. Miro a su alrededor – parecen amigables – pensó sonriendo, miro a Shikamaru y Choji y pudo ver en la cara del de coleta algo mas que aburrimiento, parecía asustado y le hacia señas con la mano, ¿lo saludaba?. Alzo la mano y le saludo, ellos negaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tacón de aguja de sus botas negra resonaba en el pasillo, las pulseras de calaveras en sus muñecas sonaban a cada paso, llevo una mano a su cabellera negra con mechones rosados, la agito dejando un olor a cerezos en el pasillo que unos chicos de primer año se quedaron anonadados, pero en cuando la chica se dio la vuelta y los miro amenazantes, ellos temblaron y se fueron de ahí corriendo. El aroma de la chica no se comparaba con el aura negra que la acompañaba. Entro a su salón de clases, entonces vio a un pelinegro con cabeza de seta, negó con la cabeza caminando hasta el. Subió un pie en el asiento echando su mochila en un solo hombro, mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

Sintió como si de repente el aire se hiciera denso y frio, se froto los brazos y de pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza. Dos pelicafes rieron por lo bajo. Go alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada jade de una chica pelinegra. Le miro con miedo.

_Este es mi asiento_ – reclamo la chica con rabia, al parecer ella era coreana. El hizo una reverencia.

Lo siento – se disculpo haciendo una ligera inclinación con la cabeza para que le entendiera, pero al ver que lo miraba mas furiosa se levanto de inmediato yendo al otro asiento.

Ese es para que yo suba los pies – reclamo hablando japonés igual que el. se sentó y subió los pies como había dicho, el pelinegro la miro de reojo, era vulgar, como diría su madre, vestía de negro totalmente, y su maquillaje estaba demasiado marcado, en especial el delineador en sus ojos, parecían ojeras.- ¡hey! – llamo, el la miro a los ojos nervioso.- ¿que haces ahí de pie?, me tapas la vista – le reclamo – siéntate – ordeno, el asintió sentándose en donde ella tenia uno de sus pies arriba, pero sintió que estaba sobre el pie de la chica, inmediatamente se levanto y alzando la paleta del pupitre se sentó en el filo del asiento sin tocar el pie de la chica, miro a Shikamaru y Choji.

No puedo ayudarte – leyó de los labios de ambos, bajo la cabeza y suspiro. Volteo a ver a la pelinegra y ella le pego un bofetada desacomodándole los anteojos y despeinándolo un poco.

Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpo mirando al frente con incomodidad. En ese momento el profesor entro, era un pelicafe de ojos negros.

Buenos días – saludo dejando sus cosas en su escritorio.

Buenos días – saludaron sin ánimos.

Oh, vamos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno que viene de Japón, dejemos que se presente a si mismo – todos aplaudieron y el se sintió nervioso.

¿no puede ni levantarse?, ¿es un hombre? – pregunto el pelicafe de manchas rojas en sus mejillas con burla.- ¡el profesor te llama levántate! – le ordeno, el bajo la mirada un segundo para luego alzarla con nerviosismo.

Soy… soy Dan… Go – murmuro, el pelicafe sonrió burlón junto con su amigo.

¿Como? ¡no te oímos! – exclamo burlón, Go aspiro profundo.

Soy Dan…! Go… - su voz tembló esta vez y sus compañeros rieron.

¿Dan Go? Tu padre debe haberte odiado para ponerte un nombre tan desafortunado – se burlo nuevamente, la pelinegra miro a Go con seriedad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi padre no me odia… murió y no pudo verme crecer – comento el pelinegro mientras caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la universidad.

¡no te molestes con Kiba! Es así de despreciable! – comento Choji comiendo mas de sus papas con el ceño fruncido.

Si, es importante aquí, así que si peleas el no será bueno contigo, ten cuidado – comento el de coleta mientras bostezaba.

¿tan feo es mi nombre? – pregunto con pesar.

Un poco – contesto sinceramente el de coleta.

Demo, no podemos hacer nada, mas que culpar a los padres – comento Choji metiéndose otra papa a la boca.

No, yo culpo a mi aniki – comento el con pesar.

¿Por que? – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Pues por que el fue el que… - entonces paro en lo que iba a decir – ¡casi lo digo! – se abofeteo mentalmente.- oigan, ¿creen que mis compañeros de clase de verdad me odien? – pregunto cambiando de tema, pero en verdad quería saber.- Kiba se burlo de mi y la chica detrás de mi no le agrade mucho – comento incomodo, Choji se atraganto.

Ella es Sakura sama, ¡a ella no le gusta nadie! – comento el de coleta.

Si, y ella tampoco le gusta a nadie, y nadie hace caso aporto Choji con nerviosismo.

¿Por qué? – pregunto el ojinegro acomodando sus gafas.

Tiene una personalidad muy rara, no es sociable y es excéntrica – contesto a su pregunta el de huesos anchos, el pelinegro de coleta volvió a bostezar.

Ella es problemática, es famosa en la escuela, es una chica mala, todos la odian, oímos que sabe judo así que siempre esta golpeando a todos si alguien se atreve a hacerle algo y la llaman Sakura o Sakura chan – comento el pelinegro Nara, el ojiazabache se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Estoy de acuerdo con lo que siempre pega a la gente – comento mirando hacia abajo sobándose la cabeza, Choji asintió.

Si, así que ven a sentarte a nuestro lado – le recomendó Choji.

ahora que estas sentado delante de ella estas muerto, que problemática chica – le comento el pelinegro de coleta.

¿Muerto? ¿Qué me va a pasar? – pregunto, pero su pregunta fue contestada por un escalofrió que lo recorrió de pies a cabeza.

pronto lo averiguaras – sintió como si las palabras de los dos chicos fueran lejanas, viro su cabeza a su lado derecho, al principio del pasillo la pelinegra caminaba con su típica aura monstruosa que lo hacia temblar. Paso por su lado y sintió como si se llevara su alma junto con ella, regreso a sus cinco sentidos y se dio la vuelta queriendo retirarse pero una mano lo tomo por el hombro.

Hey, chico de Japón – le llamo la voz tosca de la pelinegra, el se quedo de piedra y se dio la vuelta lentamente.

¿S-si… Sakura sama? – pregunto con temor, ella sonrió de medio lado.

Parece que te adaptas rápido – comento altanera, el inclino su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

Gracias por el cumplido Sakura sama – le quiso sonreír pero ella le sorprendió pegándole en la cabeza de nuevo, juraría que la fuerza que tenia esa chica era inhumana.

¡No era un cumplido! – reclamo con rabia.

¡Gracias por el no cumplido Sakura sama! – exclamo sobándose la cabeza, ella bufo.

Hey, ¿donde te cortaste el pelo? – pregunto mirándole la espalda con cara de pocos amigos.

¿Eh? – trato de comprender aun con el dolor en su cabeza.

que te estoy preguntando donde te dejaron esa cabeza de hongo que es la vergüenza de la sociedad – le espeto, el sonrió peinando su cabello.

Sakura sama, ¿quieres mi corte de pelo? – pregunto sonriendo ingenuamente mientras la volteaba a ver, ella le miro como si estuviera loco.

¡Claro que no! le contesto con brusquedad, el soltó un ah de su boca – con la boca abierta así… ¿no tienes miedo que te entren mosquitos? – inquirió, el miro a su alrededor.

¿Mosquitos? ¿Dónde? – inquirió, ella le pego en la mejilla.

Este – contesto quitando la mano soplando su palma para que el "mosquito" se fuera, el pelinegro hizo un mohín.

¿Tienes que pegar tan fuerte? – pregunto, ella suspiro.

¿De que parte de Japón eres? – inquirió cambiando de tema.

Tokyo – contesto quitando su mano de su adolorida mejilla, ella sonrió prepotente.

Que casualidad, yo también soy de Tokyo – comento, el abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Sakura sama, ¿también eres de Tokyo? – pregunto, ella le miro amenazante.

Si, ¿acaso no puedo? – pregunto acercándosele amenazadoramente con el puño en alto.

Si, si, claro que si – contesto, ella hizo una cara de molestia enderezándose y bajando los puños metiéndolos en su chaleco negro.

¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? – inquirió la pelinegra con fastidio.

Sas… em,,., Dan Go – contesto, ella hizo una mueca de molestia y luego soltó una risa nasal.

¿Dan Go? – pregunto burlona, el asintió - ¿te crees uno de la gran familia dango? – inquirió burlona.

¿conoces a la gran familia dango? – pregunto emocionado, la pelinegra juro que sus ojos se iluminaron.

Si… dango, dango…

dango, dango, una gran familia son – cantaron los dos, una con antipatía y el sonriendo emocionado.

De verdad la sabes! – exclamo tomándola de la mano, ella se deshizo del agarre.

¿Por qué te emocionas tanto? – reclamo molesta – cuando era pequeña y mis padres no estaban en casa, siempre veía la gran familia dango – contesto toscamente.

Yo también – contesto emocionado – los dos somos de Tokyo y nos gusta la gran familia dango, ¡sin duda podemos convertirnos en grandes amigos! – comento tomando la mano de la chica con emoción, ella se le quedo viendo fijamente como en el salón de clases.

¿quieres ser buen amigo mío? – pregunto con voz suave, el asintió. Ella hizo su semblante mas duro y lo tomo bruscamente de la camisa - ¿te atreves a ser buen amigo mío? – inquirió amenazadoramente, el chico sintió su autoestima caer hasta los suelos, como se le ocurría decirle eso, la mirada de la chica le hacia temblar. Nunca se imagino que hubiera gente como esa chica en el mundo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, y espero no tardar con el segundo capitulo, se que Sasuke no es Sasuke, pero así va la historia, ¡solo esperen chicas!

Pasen por mi fanfic "HERMANOS" onegai

¡Sayonara!


End file.
